crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Soyuz Class Battle Cruiser
Red Space The Soyuz class battle cruiser is an extremely updated and refit Covenant Assault Carrier rebuilt from the bottom up. The Soyuz Class Battle Cruiser is updated with new nano laminate armor and layered energy shields that is made more for large scale engagements. Shielding Breakdown The Soyuz has excellent survivability due to an innovative internal shielding system inside of the Soyuz. When the layered over shields break the shield generators will generate hardlight shielding at specific hardpoints and structure points in the ship allowing it to stay in the fight (possibly longer then its crew). The Soyuz Battle Cruisers have been known to come home missing large portions of the ship. Armor Breakdown The Soyuz utilizes nano laminate armor much like the covenant as well as deeper construction for thicker and better sloped armor to deflect smaller munitions or missile payloads coming for the ship. During its years fighting the covenant it has small layers of tungsten armor as seen as the black armor areas of the ship. Weapons Breakdown *Quad Tiberium reactors - Adds nearly 3 times the energy shielding to the energy shielding (given the weapons are not firing) as well as a hardlight sectioned shield for structurally important areas of the ship. *Plasma Tiberium Cycling - After firing their plasma cannons and point defense, instead of cycling the left over plasma to shielding, it is possible to cycle left over plasma back into the firing systems to boost fire rate and damage to the plasma. The longer the plasma weapons are fired, the higher the fire rate and damage increases. This enables the Soyuz to dish out insane ammounts of damage when cornered. *Super Magnetic Accelerator Cannons - Boasting 2 SMACs arranged in the frontal nose of the ship, the Soyuz packs serious frontal fire power. These are considered to be the biggest instant damage the Soyuz can provide. *"Volkskaya" Targetting Systems - The Soyuz is given Exon's finest targetting system which enables a full complete scan (usually takes a couple minutes) on an enemy ship and uploaded to the ship's smart AI (Can scan up to 3 ships at a time). This allows trajectory and over all prescision of the SMACs and their ability to determine the path to fire, this increases collateral damage to several ships at once as well as shot placement to disable the ships. *Armiger Point Defense/AAA - The Armiger AAA systems are made to utilize as little power as possible while providing maximum 360 degree protection against fighters and incoming missiles. These are known to have an extreme electro-magnetic pulse to mitigate damage to the fighter's and missiles systems and leave them floating, creating a dangerous debris field for incoming fighters. It is often argued this is unhumanitarian as the pilot has been known to survive the encounter after their craft is disabled and be stranded in space. *Kirov Nuclear Warheads - With about the same payload as a Shiva Nuclear Warhead, these are extremely detrimental to a ships systems rather then structural integrity. They are also known to leave a lasting radiational effect that Exon claims that its design is to disperse incoming plasma/missile fire, although the fact remains that it whittles down the crew of a ship. *Plasma Torpedos - Weapons Witheld from UNSC/UEG Variants *"Akula" Nuclear Warhead Torpedos - Difficult to spot on scanners until it reaches a certain close distance to the ship, these slow moving torpedos will bypass hardlight, ray, and energy shielding to make impact with enemy ships. The front is packed with huge ammounts of radiation from Tiberium as well as a thermite tip which burns through the enemy ship's armor as the radiation displaces the enemy ship's shielding in a small area, before detonating. Although easy to dodge to an extent, if one of these makes impact it can and will detonate a ship. *Tiberium Systems - As the UEG has no experience with tiberium, the reactors are replaced with what the UEG sees fit. Although a loss of power, it adds a degree of saftey to the ship. *"Volkskaya" Targetting Systems - As these are expensive, and the UEG has their own AI. It is left to them to get these. Notable Soyuz Classes USSR Sulaco II - The First "Super" Soyuz, refitted and captained under Admiral Vaz 'Chavam as the Exon Quick Reaction Taskforce capital ship. A true monster in a compact package, the Sulaco holds more guns and defensive measures pound for pound then any other Exon ship. Appropriatly so as it has the most battlestars in the Exon Red Fleet. UNSC Reach - An overhaul of an older CAS in the UEG's posession and given back and named in commemoration of the Battle of Reach. Tungsten was taken from Reach's system as supplemental armor as well as boosted quintupple reactors. Designation Soyuz Class A, this ship is a tank for its size. 2 SMACs and 4 regulation Exon hydra MACs have been added along side. UNSC Harvest - Another overhaul and also named in commemoration of the Battles of Harvest. Harvest features a much larger launch bay and troop bay then the two and technically isn't exactly a Soyuz class but a modification as a Soyuz Carrier. Designation Soyuz Class C. UNSC Arcadia - An overhaul into Exon's pinnacle of ship production. The Soyuz Class Battleship designation B. Named in commemoration of the Battle of Arcadia. The Arcadia features lighter weighing armor contributing to its speed but packs 3 SMACs in the nose. As well as several MAC cannon placed on swivel mounts in the side of the ship from broadside targets. Category:USSR Category:Exon Category:Ship Category:Super Cruiser Category:OP